D-Day
by negron949
Summary: read and find out .


Operation Overlord... June 5th 1944 One more day untill we march onto Normandy we did not know what to expect all i knew was that we had a lot of men and we would for sure get the beach now it is about 1600 hours it was time for dinner same thing everyday mashed potatoes and steak and green beans it sounds like you could live off it forever but after a little while you want something else so i asked if i could just eat a salad. Me and the men just ate and went to bed because if we did not try to go to bed early we would fall asleep by midnight so i just ate and went to bed only the smart people went to bed early the other stayed up drunk and seasick. June 6th 1944 We all had to leave soon it was 0600 and we had to eat breakfast they gave us sausage and pancakes with butter and syrup and eggs with salt and bread, juice,and so much more i just had a pancake and some of my chocolate bar i saved. Finally the fastest hour of my life went by it was 0700 "Time to go boy".We all grabbed our gear and M1s and such. The sgt loaded everyone into the boat above the boat it sayed "Stay alert stay alive" i thought wow now that brings up the hopes ya right. The big boat doors opened up and we floated all the way to shore, just up ahead i saw a boat pull up and i only saw 6 guys make it out i even saw a helmet fly up that made more scared. We were only 100 feet or so away from shore when i saw someone slowly pulling there gear off but he kept his M1 he then said "Save your selves!" then he jumped. The Sgt said to all of us "See dont be like him now he will most likely die by the cold of the water" we all knew it to i felt bad for the poor guy. I heard a whistle and the doors opened and then the man next to me fell to the ground i ducked under his body to make it look like i had been shot all the other men that were left ran i only counted 12 men out of 34 i soon as the MG-42 stopped shooting at the boat i was in i lifted the body off of me and crawled to shore. As i crawled a German cannon shell landed next to me and blew my helmet off there was a dent in my helmet but i grabbed and and got up and ran to the nearest cover the only thing i found was were a German shell landed and there was a crater so i ducked in it. I heard yelling and screaming the tide was coming in i waited a good 20 minutes or so until i moved up because the MG-42 was not firing in my area as soo as i got up and ran i guess the German saw me out of the corner of his eye but then he shot at me a round actually hit the steel in my boot. I landed next to a dead snipermen i grabbed the sniper and i took a shot at the MG-42 and missed I reloaded and shot again i hot him in the chest he fell to the ground i peered over to take a shot at the MG-42 in the bunker and i got a dead hit in the head i took the sniper with me and took out my Thompson and ran by that time i did not even notice that my guys had pushed up and were moving to the bunkers i ran up with them but i just wanted to turn left so i did. When i got up the hill i saw the German i shot in the chest he was laying down on the ground he looked scared he was not very old i said to him. "Hallo Ich hisa Mikkal un sie, Ich bin Driezehn und sie?" he just looked at me he said back to me. "Ich bin driezehn" I cried that i shot a 13 year old boy he looked like he would be 18 or so he asked me to just shoot him i did the rite thing i shot him and i saw to Germans looking at me the just stared at me and nodded up and down and walked away for a moment i thought i was going to die. I went back to my platoon and they had already cleared out a bunker i just ran up to the men and they were running over to a German Cannon, from this hill i could see all of our ships. I turned around i saw the Sgt man he actually survived also i ran over next to his platoon i heard a piece of glass break in a building behind us i went over to it i was by my self so i was scared. I pointed my M1 at the door and there was a German he put his hands up he said "I surrender i dont die please" I spared him but as i caught him he was changing in to civilian cloths he did not want to fight i told him to hurry up and run as soon as he was done the Sgt came over to me and said "who was he?" i replied to him "He was part of the French resistance and he was captured" I had to lie i could not watch a helpless man get shot in the back. The Sgt just walked away i looked at the German and he looked back at me and saluted i waved goodbye to the fellow. From that my skin got chilled and my face turned red i had done a good thing i felt like but the bad i have done has out weighed the good. after the fighting me and the Sgt had a beer and talked he said i could go home now i had served 2 years fighting the Nazi's so from there i went home i never saw that German again but the past is the past...


End file.
